


Sleepy Birthdays

by -catalyst (xo_thefirst)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, volleyball idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_thefirst/pseuds/-catalyst
Summary: Wakatoshi hates time zones. They’re all around annoying, but he’d do anything for Hajime.He narrowly dodges a volleyball to the face, because of it.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 162





	Sleepy Birthdays

One more hour. One more hour and it’ll be four in the afternoon, and Wakatoshi can’t keep his eyes off the clock because of it. He narrowly dodges a volleyball to the face.

“Ushijima-san!” Kageyama suddenly yells. It’s enough of a shock for him to face him, to finally take his eyes off of the offending object on the wall, and he stares as the rest of the Schweiden Adlers stares at him confused. His teammate is running towards him, ducking under the net to avoid hitting it, and frowns up at him when he’s close enough. Neither of them speak, but Wakatoshi knows what his friend is going to say. Kageyama glances away to the rest of the team before settling his gaze on him again. “Ushijima-san. You won’t miss it,” he murmurs quietly. It’s meant to be soothing, but it skyrockets the panic steadily building in his body since the start of practice.

Without his permission, his gaze travels back to the clock on the wall. “It’s almost time,” he argues back, although he knows very well that it’s only three-ten and there are still fifty minutes until it’s four. He looks over to their coach next, where Romero is talking to him. “I should go apologize. I can’t concentrate today.” He feels a pat on the back of his shoulder.

“I think it’ll be okay, Ushijima-san,” Kageyama reassures. When Wakatoshi looks over to him, his teammate is smiling his version of a smile, with the corner of his lips tilted up. “Iwaizumi-san is probably awake still. If he isn’t, he’ll wake up when you call.”

And there it is. Wakatoshi breathes in deep, only to sigh it out, and tries to block out Hoshiumi and the rest of their teammates talking in the background. “It’s already his birthday here, but I want to make sure I see him when it’s his birthday there,” he confesses, groaning, when Romero comes up to them. “It doesn’t feel right. Time zones are irritating.”

Their team captain simply laughs, patting his arm in consolation. “They are, aren’t they? Come on. One more practice set and you can have a break to do your thing.” He pats his arm one more time before he walks away and Wakatoshi feels helpless when he turns to Kageyama next, who gives him an uncertain smile of his own.

“It’ll be quick,” Kageyama mutters, before he runs off to the opposite side of the court again.

They all fall back into their positions for the set. Wakatoshi takes one more glance at the clock, before Kageyama serves.

When Wakatoshi slams the winning point, he immediately turns around to face the clock. It’s three fifty-three and that’s enough time to grab his cell phone, ear buds, and make a call. He ignores his teammates screams and requests for hi-fives, leaves his coach to his captain, and searches his bag for his cell phone before leaving the main gym. He fumbles with putting his ear buds in, but then they’re in and he’s searching his phone for this specific app, tapping on Hajime’s name when he opens it.

By the time the call is connecting, it’s three minutes to four and he holds his breath as he stares at his phone. Five rings later, he releases it, sighs it out, because the call goes through and the first image he sees is Hajime’s sleepy face, blinking at him through the screen. He wants to chuckle at how adorable his boyfriend looks, so he does.

“ _That’s so nice to hear_ ,” Hajime murmurs. He lets out this obnoxious yawn, reminding Wakatoshi of those _Godzilla_ movies he’s so fond of, before he squints at him. “ _Are you at practice?_ ” His eyes shift to look at the time. “ _You’re still supposed to be practicing, Wakatoshi. Why are you calling me?_ ”

It takes a moment for Wakatoshi to find a bench, far away enough so the rest of his teammates can’t bother him, before glancing at the clock on his phone screen again. One more minute. “I wanted to see you,” he admits, glancing back to see Hajime’s sleepy smile next. “My team will be fine without me.”

Hajime laughs at that. His voice is deep, throaty, having just woken up. “ _I’m sure they will_ ,” he murmurs. He lays his head on his folded arms next, but he still stares at him. It makes Wakatoshi’s heart flip.

Four pm.

“Happy birthday, Hajime,” Wakatoshi suddenly says. It’s enough to have Hajime blink at him once, confused, before he looks to the time on his laptop. “I wanted to be the first to greet you, in your time zone.”

The smile he receives is blinding. “ _I can’t believe you woke me up for this_ ,” Hajime murmurs. It’s hard for Wakatoshi to hear, but he can understand it. He can see the warmth pouring out of Hajime in waves, despite being separated by a sea and time zones. “ _Thank you, Wakatoshi. Are you going to keep me company, then?_ ”

Wakatoshi really wants to. He can see the way Hajime straightens up before he stretches, arms up and everything, and he really wants to hold him in his arms. “I really want to,” he confesses, swallows when Hajime twists in his seat to stretch his back and he can finally recognize the Schweiden Adlers logo on the front, with his name and number on the back. “You’re wearing my jersey,” he comments quietly. He _aches_.

“ _Oh, yeah_ ,” Hajime says. He looks considerably more awake now, finally relaxing back to put his elbows on his desk and stare at him. He has a crooked smile on his lips and he’s handsome. “ _It finally came in the other day. I’ve been wearing it everywhere in-between washes. You’d be surprised how many people over here can recognize your name and team_.”

Honestly, Wakatoshi doesn’t care about other people. All he cares about is Iwaizumi Hajime in this very moment in time. But if it keeps him talking, then he’ll listen. “That’s not so surprising,” he comments, smiles when he hears Hajime chuckle. “I understand that my team is well-known overseas.”

“ _Yeah, you’re not wrong_ ,” Hajime murmurs. There’s that crooked smile on his face again. Wakatoshi’s heart skips a beat. “ _Hey, so, you’re going to pick me up this weekend, right?_ ”

Wakatoshi nods. “Yes. I’ll be there early.”

“ _You gonna text me when you get there?_ ”

“Of course,” he answers, watching as Hajime rubs at an eye again before he yawns. “I woke you up,” he states, after the fact. Hajime laughs. He likes the sound of it. “Have you finished all your extra work?”

Hajime nods before he looks around his room. “ _Yeah, and I have off starting tomorrow. I’ll start packing then, and I’m gone by Thursday here_.” When he glances back, he’s smiling again. “ _It’s gonna take a day or two to get used to the time over there, though_.”

“You can sleep as much as you want,” Wakatoshi offers. He glances up when he hears footsteps and stares as he sees Kageyama walking towards him, holding his water bottle. He looks back down to his boyfriend. “I’ll make sure everything is comfortable when you arrive.”

At that, Hajime laughs again. He’s so _happy_ when he’s sleepy. “ _You do realize I still have to visit my family, right? What if they realize that you’re letting me stay at your place and they all suddenly want to visit you?_ ”

Wakatoshi hasn’t thought of that. He thought Hajime would be staying with him for the duration of his visit simply because, well, he frowns when he realizes he has no actual reason for that. Though, he assumes his facial expression is amusing because Hajime is laughing again. But this time, he’s ruffling his own hair.

“ _I’ve already told them I’m dating the infamous Ushijima Wakatoshi_ ,” he explains, smiling wider, when Kageyama suddenly leans into his personal space to see the camera. “ _Kageyama!_ ” he shouts, but it doesn’t reach the setter because of his ear buds. Hajime frowns at him, “ _Wakatoshi, give him an ear bud!_ ”

Wakatoshi does as told, but not without grunting in annoyance first. Though, when he glances over to Kageyama when he holds out an ear bud for him, his heart fills with something else with how brightly his teammate shines when he puts it in his ear and finally hears Hajime say, “ _Kageyama!_ ”

“Iwaizumi-san! Happy birthday!”

While they talk, Wakatoshi simply observes. The way they interact and converse seem so friendly, so kind, that he can almost believe that nothing upsetting happened at their middle school. But after hearing from Hajime himself, Wakatoshi knows that’s not the case. He knows Kageyama wasn’t treated fairly and that Hajime partially blames himself for not doing more. He still isn’t sure how to respond to a story like that, but he tries the best he can. Kageyama has far proven himself worthy of a player, a teammate, and a friend.

Suddenly, Wakatoshi reaches out to gently pat Kageyama’s head. It’s enough to make Hajime snort and Kageyama look at him confused.

“ _‘Toshi, you have to stop doing that so suddenly. It looks like Kageyama is just as confused as you are every time you do it_.”

There’s a hint of red on Kageyama’s cheeks. He’s cute. “I’m sorry,” he says, watching as Kageyama fumbles with his words. “You’re cute when you talk to Hajime.”

“‘m not,” Kageyama mumbles, but then he’s taking out the ear bud to hand back to him. “Practice is resuming soon.” Then, he waves to Hajime. “Bye, Iwaizumi-san!”

Wakatoshi laughs as his teammate runs off. It makes the setter stumble when he looks back at him surprised. “I suppose I’ll go back soon,” he says, returning his attention to his cell phone. He glances at the time before looking back to see Hajime smiling at him. “I’ll message you when I’m done.”

“ _I’ll probably be asleep when you do_.” Hajime chuckles then, leaning forward so he appears closer to the screen. “ _Are you gonna kiss me goodnight? Or will I just wake up to your messages again?_ ”

Heat flushes down his neck at the question, but he doesn’t hesitate puckering his lips and making a kissing sound. He immediately covers his face with a hand when all that does is make Hajime laugh _more_.

“ _I love you so much_ ,” Hajime breathes in between gasps. It’s enough for Wakatoshi’s heart to skip another beat. “ _Oh, Oikawa’s calling. I’ll let you go back to practice, and I’ll tell this idiot to let me sleep_.” Wakatoshi is about to say something else, to tell him he hopes Hajime and Oikawa don’t stay up talking for four hours, resulting in less sleep, but then Hajime is winking at him again before sending a kiss of his own on his fingertips. “ _Love you. Focus on practice!_ ”

Wakatoshi is entirely sure it’s a medical condition if his heart feels like it’s exploded, but he knows it’s just the ‘affection building up so much, it goes _boom!_ ’ as Hoshiumi explained once. He eyes the expectation in his boyfriend’s eyes and feels the need to hide his own face when he mumbles, “Love you, too, Hajime.” His boyfriend cheers and he can see his own face redden at the sight of it. “Don’t stay up too late.”

“ _I won’t_ ,” Hajime easily assures, before he’s reaching forward, probably to end the call. “ _I’ll talk to you tomorrow, yeah?_ ”

Wakatoshi nods, quickly mumbling, “I really do love you,” before he ends the call first. The surprise on his boyfriend’s face before the call ends does nothing to hide the smile on his face when he immediately receives a text message from him afterwards.

_Sneaky bastard. I’m going to love you so hard when I get there this weekend_

It takes a minute, where Wakatoshi is trying not to envision what they could all possibly do this weekend, but then Hajime is sending him another message before he can even respond.

_Oikawa says he’s going to meet you at the airport. I don’t know how that’s gonna go, but good luck_

Wakatoshi isn’t sure how to take that, but he guesses he’s going to find out. He didn’t even know Oikawa was back in the country.

_Love you. Don’t die_

He groans when he receives another text message. This time, it’s from an unknown number, but he knows exactly who it is simply by the words he reads.

_I SWEAR TO GOD USHIWAKA-CHAN IF YOURE JOKING AROUND AND YOU HURT IWA-CHAN I’M GOING TO HURT YOU SO MUCH YOU CANT PLAY VOLLEYBALL FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE_

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S 11:57PM JUNE 10TH WHERE I'M AT. I MADE IT IN TIME FOR IWAIZUMI'S BIRTHDAY PLS FORGIVE ME THIS IS RUSHED but i had to write something because i think i unknowingly love iwaizumi? while i knowingly love ushijima????
> 
> idk what's going on but happy birthday, iwa chan!
> 
> pls love me


End file.
